


Love the One You’re With

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kindness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sick Derek Hale, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic-promptly request; Author's choice, author's choice, Home to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the One You’re With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



For a second, Stiles thought perhaps, possibly, he’d made a dreadful mistake. He wore his heart on his sleeve and confessed his love to the man who had stolen his soul. He thought perhaps, possibly, they could have a joyful life together and ride off in to the sunset to live happily ever after.

But society is inhumane—it sneered at affection that is uncommon, favoring straight love over gay love and human/human affection while turning their back on human/werewolf devotion. Yet Stiles doesn’t care what the world thinks; he loved Derek with all his heart and he wished to spend forever with this man who kisses him Goodnight every evening as the sun sets. Stiles has been waiting for months to be honest with Derek; he cannot keep silent for a second longer.

‘I love you.’ ‘You give my life pure joy.’ ‘How could I live without holding you in my arms and kissing your sweet lips?’ Stiles has never been good with wording his feelings. This things—this love and lust and friendship—scares the hell out of him because in all his life he has never felt such strong emotion, but it also give his life overwhelming joy. 

Of course, Derek has the same trouble in speaking of his love. He wants to tell Stiles how much he cares, but he keeps his feelings hidden…or so he thought he did. Stiles knew the love Derek has for him and it is alright if he cannot verbalize those affections. He can see the love sparkling like stars in the wolf’s eyes. He pulls Derek closer, giving Derek a kiss of passion that speaks of the affection kept hidden in the dark. 

He holds his breath as the candle-lights flicker throughout the bedroom. The shadows illuminate Derek’s good-looking feature’s and his dark eyes, his sharp cheekbones and soft lips that Stiles hopes will whisper those tender sweet words. 

Derek loops his arms around Stiles waist and tugs him even closer so their bodies grind together. He smiles and presses his brow against Stiles forehead and the young man is shaking so badly he feels like he is going to come out of his skin. For a long, tense moment, no words are past among lips. Stiles fears his heart is going to crumble. But then Derek whispers “I love you, sweetheart; I like you with all my soul’, and Stiles heart sings a song of pure, overwhelming joy.

If roses are red and violets are blue, Derek could take them away to a place just for two. Where the sky is ablaze with colorful booms bursting in air and where stars twinkle like diamonds. 

A few years later, on a warm spring night, a thunderstorm rumbles through the town. The loft is alight with candles while music plays soft and soothing in the background. Yet for all the harmony of home, sweet, home, Derek is a little under the weather. 

He is miserable with a cold, one second breaking out in a chilly sweat that has him frantically tucking the warm blankets around his body, and the next he is burning up and snarling as he hastily tosses the blankets to the floor. He has been snoozing on and off during the day, trying to get rid of the icky cold, yet he still feels ill.

Lucky, Stiles has a cure for his boyfriend’s predicament. Nothing fancy, but it is a classic comfort—delicious chicken noodle soup. He had just finished pouring the meal into a cup when Derek stepped out of the hot shower. Dressed in a white threadbare shirt and a pair of boxers he was overly alluring with his scruffy face and dark spiky hair adorably messy. 

Stiles heart fluttered in his chest as butterflies swarmed his tummy when Derek spread his arms wide in a request for a hug. He giggled and immediately wrapped his arms around Derek to embrace him in a loving bear hug. Derek kissed the top of Stiles head and held him close, savoring the feeling home and happiness that vibrated in his heart. It wasn’t too late in the night, but they were tired from a long day, and Derek needed rest from the cold he was battling. 

Stiles promised to stay the night. “Come on, beautiful. Let’s go to bed and cuddle.” 

Derek floated blissfully on a fluffy cloud with the suggestion; smiling, he accepts the cup of soothing chicken soup and kissed Stiles forehead, then followed after him as he leads him to the bed. As the rain fell down from up above the world so high, two soul mates cuddled in a cozy bed of love, one sipping his warm soup as the other softly sang to him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: jonjokeat
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/198841.html?thread=8552377#cmt8552377)


End file.
